There are devices that are used as auxiliaries for the handling and/or modification of pipelines, whose purpose is to adhere materials for treating and/or measurement of the fluid passing through the pipe. These devices often involve the modification of the pipe through destructive processes, or the addition of material, such as cutting or welding, modifying the original design of the line, and the properties thereof.
Some devices similar to that shown in the present patent are mentioned below, as the one entitled “Open flange device” (JP09112768). This patent shows a mechanism for mounting and removing apparatus for water treatment in flanged pipes, exerting a pressure in opposite directions in each of the flanges, thus forming a space which allows mounting or removal of such devices; however for the installation of this mechanism it is necessary to modify the pipes in order that the flanges have a plate with holes to allow mounting said mechanism.
Another similar patent is entitled “Three-wedge double block Isolation chamber” (U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,709). This invention provides a device that is added to a pipeline with flanged connections, which can be configured in three different ways; it can be configured for the flow to freely pass, for a total blocking, or to measure the liquid flow through the pipe. These types of devices can be mounted on a pipe with flanged connections using the invention disclosed in this patent.
Other locking mechanisms in accordance with characteristics of the present patent application can be seen below, the patent entitled “Cut-and-close device for pressure pipes and production and supply installations” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,073), which consists of a two-piece press, which is placed on a pipe and allows the introduction of a plate which cuts and seals the pipe, said plate is introduced due to the pressure generated by a propellant load and a piston. This mechanism is destructive and implies serious modifications in the pipes. Other similar locking mechanisms can be found in patents “Line Blind Valve” (U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,154) and “Line blind” (U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,332).